User talk:2.40.36.249
Welcome Email I don't know why it didn't work, so I'll post the majority of it here; ---- Meredith’s grandparents would be Beatrisa and Leonardo. Last name? Um . . . look, I’ll take your word for it that they’re her mom’s parents because I actually don’t remember. But then that would be Rodriguez. (I’m so pleased you care about Meredith. I don’t watch the show, obviously, but I do have to listen to complaints about it.) Sage, very simply, is the son of the fallen angel; the baddest dude in Goethe’s FAUST and Blatty’s THE EXORCIST; the Prince of Lies and other evil stuff. He’s the son of the devil. His mother was human, naïve and innocent (nobody ever said that life was fair in THE VAMPIRE DIARIES). She’s now dead and damned. Sage would have grown and if I’d been allowed to continue the books, we could have seen the two distinct sides of him, the one that leaps at his father’s beck and call and the one that would like to escape and avenge his mother. She, of course, was French—that’s why Sage stubbornly clings to the one thing she taught him: how to speak properly. Mrs. Flowers is indeed a widow. Her dear departed died in World War One, bravely, when the Americans came in to bail the British and allies out. He was blown to little pieces by a shell. Why does she never talk about him? I think she’s pretty much forgotten the shock. Neither of them were young when they married, although the Miss Flowers of 1910 looked quite young indeed—a simple bonus of her heredity. Perhaps his soul has moved on and up—or maybe taken up new quarters in a fresh body, unlike her Mama’s, which prefers to observe life from the aether. Bonnie’s other sisters are Sheena, Janet and Elspie. Not a lot of imagination in that family. She’s not the seventh daughter type of witch; she’s the “powers skip a generation and go to the youngest” sort of witch, which I have possibly just now invented. Her parents, now . . . I honestly don’t know if they were named in the books or not, but if they weren’t they can be Ailsa and Colin, the latter after a very nice boy I met while staying with the Morgans. gap Finally, the last book of NIGHT WORLD. Of course it hasn’t been bouncing from publisher to publisher for years. Only Simon & Schuster can buy it, since they’re the ones who published all the other NIGHT WORLD books. They have a contract and a check waiting for me, and have for the last two years. But I wanted to write THE VAMPIRE DIARIES first, before vampires went out of style. S&S have been riding me about getting the book finished, but it’s gone through so many changes (mostly my fault, but some theirs) that I still have a good bit of writing to do. The truth is that I began it over thirteen years ago . . . before my sister’s husband was diagnosed with terminal malignant metastatic melanoma and spent eight years fighting it, including at least five operations, two on his brain, and every other test protocol my family could find. And although every other individual in his vaccine group died, he made it. He’s still alive, against all odds. But then immediately after, my mother was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer (if you start to smoke when you get older I’ll come and shake your head off) and she died after just under two years. During all that time I could not write. It is the most painful period of my life. But my mother’s death released me from my tortured state, and now I talk to her about as often as Mrs. Flowers does to her mum, but I don’t call her Mama. She helps me find things I’ve lost and comforts me when I have to deal with things or people I don’t like. You may use this information as you see fit, but there’s no need to hurt S&S’s feelings. Any more questions, just ask me. I’m a fountain of information, even if it is slightly screwy. Cheers! Lisa L. J. Smith And there we go. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 10:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC)